Show Me the Monster Inside
by DragonMaster65
Summary: Rey's tired of Kylo telling her she has no control, so she decides to show him just how much she really has. Kylo attempts to refute her but let's face it, neither of them is very good at control. [Dark!Rey] [Oneshot]


**Verobird submitted the following prompt: Rey screams "you're a monster" to Kylo in the forest at the end in their epic battle of lights. I want Rey screaming it to him in the throw of passions instead.**

 **A+ prompt. Husband approved (he wanted it at the top of the queue but Convos took over my head and I needed to get that one out first).**

 **Please read & review, my lovelies! And don't forget I take prompts at my tumblr, feckyeswriting. **

Rey's fingertips drum against the cold metal of her lightsaber. She has been sitting quietly, patiently as Kylo Ren speaks with the Supreme Leader.

Perhaps 'patient' isn't the best descriptor. It would be more accurate to call her irritated or pissed to high heaven. She is a simmering pot of emotion, threatening to boil over. Her eyes are closed, her senses focusing keenly on the tiny thread that connects her to her mentor. She's supposed to be meditating, but it's impossible when all she wants is to be in that meeting.

Even when she feels anguish and embarrassment flood through their connection, Rey wishes that she isn't relegated to _waiting outside like an unwanted pet._ Getting yelled at by Snoke would be step up from literally never meeting with the Supreme Leader. Sucking in a deep breath, she tries to soothe her anger. Control. It's all about control.

Once she proves herself, _then_ she will be allowed an audience with the Supreme Leader. For now, she will wait and be content to eavesdrop on the storm that is Kylo Ren's emotions.

Thankfully she doesn't have to test her patience for much longer.

The doors slide open smoothly, and Rey opens her eyes to see her mentor stalking out of the darkened chamber. The holo-projector is already off, Snoke's towering image gone. Dogging Kylo's footsteps is the redheaded and flushed General Hux. He is shrugging on his overcoat - their pace fast enough to tug the heavy fabric from its usual place on his shoulders - and shouting after the knight of Ren.

"We wouldn't _be_ in this scenario if your knights were capable of restraining themselves for even just _one_ moment," the general snarls. "I will not continue to watch your collection of freaks destroy my empire one operation at a time."

Kylo either doesn't care or this is a rehash of the conversation that just occurred. He scans the hall - presumably for witnesses beyond Rey herself - before whirling to face Hux. His hand comes up, pointing a gloved finger at the general's chest. "The loss of an outpost on the Outer Rim hardly constitutes a significant loss. Let's not forget whose troops caused the failure at Starkiller Base," he growls, his voice resonant through his mask.

Hux's pale face flushes deeply and Rey smirks in satisfaction. The feeling is mirrored across her connection to Kylo, a dark humor that ebbs forth from the cloaked man. Hux recovers poorly, sputtering incoherently.

Rey takes this moment to stand up from the alcove she has been lounging in, stepping over to stand beside her mentor. She crosses her arms and regards the general with a carefully neutral expression. Kylo acknowledges her with only a slight motion of his helmet, but she can sense the pulse of recognition through the Force that he sends out to her.

"There were a multitude of factors that led to the destruction of Starkiller," Hux finally manages to get out, his tone clipped. "Many have been rectified with strict regulation changes and modifications to the trooper program to ensure more efficient soldiers. Which is more than I can say for your knights."

Rey resists the urge to roll her eyes. Kylo seems like he's about to give the general a piece of his mind, mutual respect and cooperation be damned, and she steps literally between the pair. "I'm sure this is a fascinating debate that would be just _swell_ to have," she says lightly, "but I think both of you have things that are far better uses of your time."

It seems to be enough to disarm the pair of riled up men. Hux sets his shoulders and nods to both of the Force users before turning on his heel to continue down the hallway. Kylo doesn't budge from his spot on the floor until the click of Hux's boots is gone.

Now that it's just the pair of them, Rey is eager to break down exactly what was said during the meeting. She seizes her chance and turns to speak to Kylo. Before she's opened her mouth, his hand is up. "Don't," he warns quietly.

The order irks her, only adding to her barely subdued aggravation. She bites back any retort but makes sure that she projects her disgust at him through their bond. He doesn't seem to notice and they begin walking towards the officers' quarters on the ship without another word.

When they get to the wing, he turns sharply towards his own quarters in clear dismissal. Rey stands for a moment in the hall, thoughts turning tumultuously in her mind. She is sick and tired of being left to stare at durasteel walls. Her mouth is set in a determined scowl and Rey stalks after her mentor.

"Kylo!" she shouts down the hallway. A pair of patrolling stormtroopers walking down the hall suddenly reverse direction. Rey spares them no notice and continues to storm after her mentor. He continues to ignore her, stepping into his quarters without a second glance at his apprentice.

She doesn't knock or request entrance, choosing to force the door open with a wave of her hand instead. "I know you heard me," Rey hisses. "And I have to say that I don't appreciate being ignored." He might be her mentor, but damn if Rey will let him walk all over her. She wasn't going to just give up every conflict between them.

Kylo sighs heavily, his mask tilting back. "You're not ready to meet with the Supreme Leader," he growls. "And your constant badgering about it proves my point precisely." Safe in the privacy of his own rooms, he unclasps his mask with a tiny thread of the Force.

Rey scowls and crosses her arms to continue glaring at him. "I like to think I'm more than qualified to at least listen in to a meeting so I don't have to beg for a play-by-play later," she insists, watching as he tugs his mask off in a rough motion. Curls of dark hair cling to his neck and face before he sweeps a hand through to straighten the mess.

"It's not a matter of qualification," Kylo growls. He swings his head around to lock eyes with her. "Any imbecile can listen to a meeting. But if I'm going to be presenting you in front of the Supreme Leader, you're going to have to be in complete control of your self."

"I'm completely in control of myself. All the time!" Rey grits between clenched teeth.

He raises a slim dark eyebrow, unconvinced. He doesn't even have to respond aloud.

Rey crosses her arms over her chest. She _refuses_ to be goaded by him. "I'm passionate," she explains. "That doesn't make me irrational. You've taught me control - let me prove it to you." Eagerness radiates from her, mixing with Kylo's carefully reserved emotions.

Like a switch, a sly smile breaks over Kylo's face. In two quick steps he's bridged the distance between mentor and apprentice, tearing off his gloves in hurried motions. Fingers freed from thick leather tangle in chestnut brown locks, pulling and tipping Rey's mouth to meet Kylo's lips.

It takes her a moment to register exactly what's going on, to realize that this is reality. She takes a step back, but doesn't dare break the kiss. He follows eagerly, pulling back to ensnare her lower lip between gentle teeth. A soft moan sounds between the pair and Rey is surprised to find that it's coming from her throat.

One of his hands breaks free from her hair and cups her waist, pressing their bodies together. And they're still kissing each other, hardly stopping to breath. He breaks it off first, pressing his forehead to hers. She's glad that he hasn't run away, hasn't left their embrace just as quickly as it began.

Quietly, Rey stares up in wonder at Kylo Ren's deep brown eyes. They're watching her intently, flickering between her own eyes and her mouth. After a moment of silence, he licks his lips and speaks. "See? You're governed by your emotions," he intones smugly.

His words smart, stinging her pride. How _dare_ he? She's learned control, mastered it with careful study and an eternity of past experiences to draw from.

Rey fights the urge to slap him.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm doing," Rey breathes, turning her anger into something more productive. "If you suggest otherwise, I'll stop," she purrs in his ear before nipping lightly at his earlobe, "right-" her tongue circles the edge of his ear "-now."

The hand on the small of her back claws at her robes, pressing her even tighter against his lanky form. When Rey pulls her head back to meet his eyes, they are blown completely black with desire.

 _Your move_ , she pushes across their bond. Unbridled lust echoes back to her, just before Kylo ferociously envelops her mouth in his own. Their teeth clack against each other as they each fight for control until Rey bites down hard on his lip. Kylo lets out a whimper and it's enough for Rey to push her tongue through.

He allows her to take the lead, shoving him to the low cushioned couch against the wall. Images flare through their connection of her straddling him, of him pinning her down. Rey chuckles and shakes her head. She takes advantage of the break from kissing him, her hands tugging off his outermost layer before trailing to scrape her teeth at the edge of his high-necked tunic.

The groan he lets out is a tease in and of itself. More than ever, Rey needs to hear him make it again. And again. She pushes him down on the couch and seats herself on his lap, grinding her hips ever so slightly against the bulge that is prominently rising from his pants. She's rewarded with a strained moan once again.

Between the pair of them they manage to achieve a state of near-undress, exchanging kisses blistering with heat. She's down to her breastband, underwear, and the strips of dark fabric that spiral down her arms. He has been divested of his many layers, though somehow his pants still remain. Rey slides from his lap after placing a bruising kiss on his chest, her fingers wrapped about his waistband.

She looks up at him from her position on the floor. He's practically panting, his chest rising and falling as he half-heartedly tries to push his hair back in order. Slowly, her eyes not leaving his own, she pulls his pants and underwear off his hips and down his legs in one movement. His erection springs free, bobbing inches from her face.

"Rey," Kylo whines, swallowing thickly. She ignores him, rising up on her knees to fully examine his shaft. Her fingertips ghost across his hips, trailing up to just _barely_ brush his tip. " _Rey_ ," he moans, even more desperate.

She considers letting him suffer, but the pure, unfiltered need that he is sending towards her changes her mind. Rey wraps one small hand about the base of his shaft. The sigh Kylo makes is nothing compared to the breathy moan he lets out when her tongue laps against his tip. She repeats the action, followed by enveloping his head with her mouth.

His hips buck slightly and she takes it as encouragement to take in even more of him. Her free hand scratches at his abdomen, enough that she can feel him twinging in pain. It only serves to drive him crazier and Kylo pushes himself further into her mouth.

She keeps her teeth covered after he grunts in pain, but he moans when she drags her tongue along his entire length. One of his hands tangles itself into her hair, encouraging her to take him all the way. Rey responds by pulling off with a soft _pop_ , her hand taking over for her mouth.

Kylo grumbles a complaint, but her mouth is back around his head before he even finishes the noise. She adjusts her angle of attack and feels him push even further. Her speed increases now, bobbing along his length until her lips hit her gripped hand. The noises that escape Kylo's mouth are sinful, and Rey begins to regret not following his initial train of thought as her own need coils deep in her stomach.

He presses against her skull with greater intensity, coaxing her to speed up even more. Rey responds by pulling herself entirely away, flicking her tongue across his tip once again. Then, she grips his hips with both hands and slowly swallows his entire length. His girth makes her gag and Rey has to pull back to regain control over the reflex.

Completely oblivious, Kylo knots both hands through her hair and lets out a keening moan. Rey relaxes her throat and takes him again, this time resisting the urge to gag. The slow in and out is driving Kylo crazy, but _damn he wouldn't have it any other way_. Rey chuckles as the sentiment filters down to her through his haze, which only makes him buck his hips again.

When he's about to completely break down, Rey stops her ministrations, giving his shaft one final deep thrust before pulling off. It's not enough to put him over the edge and he lets her know in a string of desperate pleas. He tries to push himself back into her with his hips, but she has him in an iron Force grip.

Her lips are swollen and her hair is a mess. Rey looks up at him, heady with her own arousal. "You wanted to see control?" she purrs. "How's that?"

Kylo is too far gone to protest, never mind fully appreciate the irony of the situation. He throws off her Force bindings after a moment of struggling, pushing off of the couch to attack Rey's lips with unbridled ferocity. His hands roughly shove aside her underwear, and she has to bite her lip to stifle a whine.

They're on the floor, a tangle of limbs and discarded linen. His lips place bruising kisses on her collarbone, her chest, her exposed nipples, the dip of her hips. Then his tongue licks long and slow against her folds and Rey can't restrain herself any longer. "Kylo," she breathes, the 'o' elongated and needful.

His only response is another torturously slow lick and a flick of his thumb across her pebbled nipple. Kylo is slow in his revenge, pausing to let his hot breath fan across Rey's swollen lips. "Beg for it," he rumbles quietly. Heady sensations and images flicker to her through their bond.

Rey whimpers, shaking her head. She's stronger than this. Oh dear _lord_ she is stronger than this. Another slow lick across her folds. Nails dragging down between her breasts. "All you have to do is ask," Kylo purrs, his breath against her sensitive mound.

"Please," she whispers, her eyes screwed up tight. He doesn't move, one hand still pressing against her breast, the other resting against her hips. Rey's tongue flashes along her lips and she claws at the carpeting underneath them. "Kylo, please," she repeats urgently.

Kylo's fingers brush aside her lower lips, exposing her completely to him. He laps at her clit, circling and teasing in quick motions. Rey struggles to regain her composure, but the sensations coursing through her veins are overwhelming. She melts when he teases her entrance, crying out when he pauses his ministrations.

He looks up at her but her eyes are tightly shut. One of her hands has taken over the breast he neglected, kneading at it with desperation. Kylo would savor the image, but the need she's emanating drives him back to the task at hand.

Slowly, gently, he slips his index finger into her wet folds. Her hips lift reflexively to meet him and he's knuckle deep before Rey's finishes moaning. His eyes still locked on her blissful expression, Kylo slowly withdraws from her tight heat. If anything, that sets Rey off more.

She pants and throws her head back. "Don't stop, Kylo," Rey begs breathlessly. He slips his finger in once more, enjoying her shiver. "Don't stop." She's slick and he doesn't bother waiting any longer to add another digit. Her breath hitches and her fingers curl from the pressure, but Rey doesn't mind.

Kylo pumps in and out of her heat slowly, savoring the heady moans that escape her lips. He pulls from her mind exactly how quick or how deep she wants him to go. Rey would complain about unfairness, but he's doing far too good of a job driving conscious thought from her mind.

He pulls his body up to nip at her earlobe. "You've wanted this for so long, haven't you," Kylo practically purrs. To drive his point further, he withdraws his fingers to look at her wetness covering them. She doesn't respond, her hips pressing up helplessly as she tries to find his touch again.

His hand returns to her rest on her stomach, but Kylo doesn't give in to her desperate moans. A single digit rubs at her clit. Rey breaths out a single moan before clamping her mouth shut. This only manages to incite Kylo to increase his teasing motions. "I want to hear you say it," he whispers into her ear. "Tell me you want this."

Rey exhales slowly, her eyes screwed shut. She doesn't want to give in to him, but his fingers are stroking at her clit and he's sucking another dark bruise onto the sensitive skin of her neck. If she doesn't have _something_ inside of her in the next few seconds, Rey's going to explode. _Yes!_ her mind is practically screaming. But her mentor ignores her mental pleading and continues to torment her swollen clit.

A quiet whine escapes her lips when she opens her mouth to talk. Kylo silences her with a deep kiss before allowing her to speak. "I... want you," Rey admits softly.

He stills his movements, one finger still between her folds. "Beg pardon?" he asks, his voice rumbling into her collarbone.

Rey wiggles her hips, trying for any kind of friction. She can feel him frown against her skin and suddenly her body is frozen in a Force grip. "What was that?" Kylo asks again.

The tingling field about her locking around her limbs makes the lack of pleasure all the more obvious. She tries to turn to look at him, but even she's completely held in the vice grip. "I want you, Kylo," Rey rasps, her voice stronger than before.

Two fingertips press inside of her, thrusting in slightly before being removed. Rey lets out a silent sigh. Kylo withdraws them with the same slowness, still half lying on top of her. "Louder," he orders. "I still can't quite hear you."

"You're a monster," Rey pants, struggling physically and mentally against the field that's binding her down. She's too distracted to fully combat his efforts, still craving his touch.

Suddenly there's a rush of cold air and he's pushed himself onto his feet. Rey can move again, but she is too blindsided by Kylo's sudden switch in mood to budge from the floor. He glances over his shoulder at her before gathering his clothes from the floor. "I guess we're done here, then," he says nonchalantly. "Seeing as you don't really want to continue."

Rey just _stares_ at him. If it wasn't for the rapid throb of his adam's apple, she would believe his unaffected airs. That and the fact that she could feel the raw desire leeching through their bond despite his best efforts at control.

She stands up slowly, watching his movements carefully, and Rey quietly pads over to stand behind him. Ever so lightly, she traces a line along his spine to his shoulder with one single fingernail. She has to stand on her tiptoes to do it, but that doesn't stop her from whispering a single phrase in his ear, her voice hoarse. "I do want you."

He tenses immediately, his fingers curling tightly around the clothes in his hands. Rey smirks to herself as she reaches one arm around to splay her hand out on his stomach. "Right now," she adds in the same sultry tone. Her hand dips down and her fingertips brush against the base of his shaft.

The subtle motion breaks Kylo's barely contained control and he turns around with a sinful groan. His mouth crashes onto Rey's and he pulls her tightly against him. "Bedroom. Now," he manages to growl between kisses to which she murmurs her assent.

She drags him with her, stumbling backwards. They pause at the doorway when Rey pushes him against the metal frame to grind against his erection. Kylo moans into her hair as she pairs the motion with tiny kisses and flicks with her tongue against his collarbone. He doesn't want to push her away, but _damn_ if she keeps going there wasn't going to be much he could do without a break.

Rey doesn't bother fumbling with the wall switch for the lights, throwing him roughly towards the bed after pulling its location from a stray thought of his. There is enough lights from the open doors to dimly illuminate Kylo's disheveled appearance - flushed cheeks, swollen lips, hair raked messily back, eyes blown black - as he stares wordlessly up at her.

Her tongue flicks over her own lips and she climbs onto the bed, crawling along his splayed out form like a predator. No words pass between them. Rey keeps her gaze level as she grips his cock in one hand. Kylo's breathing becomes more and more labored as Rey situates herself above his tip.

Their connection is a feedback loop of tension and desire. Rey's eyelids flutter closed from the sensation as she lowers herself inch by inch onto Kylo's shaft. Her mouth opens in silent prayer, but Kylo has no such reservations. A low, deep gasp rumbles from his chest and his hands grasp at the sheets under his palms.

She feels like she's going to burst from how tight he fits into her, but she finally rests against his hips, full to the hilt. Explicatives flow from Kylo, doubling in volume when she rocks back up onto her knees. Rey wants to take it slow, to torturously ride him to an agonizing peak before finally giving him release, but she didn't take into account her own building desires.

Rey pushes back down along his shaft and revels again in just how _good_ it feels to have him inside of her. The dam of her resolve bursts and she leans over his form to find that sweet spot. Her hips pull up, her wetness audible as his cock slides almost entirely out of her. Before he does, Rey rocks down quickly. Her quiet sigh is lost in Kylo's breathy moan.

They find a rhythm of his hips against hers and Rey pulls his head back by his hair as her pleasure builds deep in her stomach. Just when she starts to get tired, Kylo wakes from his passive state. He pulls her tight against him - stars flare behind her eyelids and his name escapes her lips - and rolls them over to press her shoulders against the bed.

He has better control of how he is positioned and Rey wonders why they didn't just start this way when his shaft thrusts seemingly deeper into her. She tries to scrape and tear at his back to pull him closer, but Kylo apparently has another idea.

Rey frowns when he pulls out of her suddenly. His hands wrap around her ankles and he tugs her to be just on the edge of the mattress. Before she can ask what his plan is - or pull the thought from his mind - Kylo has lifted her ankles over his shoulders and _oh_.

He re-enters with a smooth motion, taking a much slower pace. The effect is blissful and Rey basks in their shared pleasure that has permeated the Force around them. He keeps the same pace, not slowing or speeding up no matter how much her hips encourage him to. Rey is breathing hard, one arm cast over her eyes even as the other hand clutches at the sheets. She barely notices when he lets her legs fall back down.

What she does notice is his thumb rubbing slow circles over her clit, coaxing her body into tell-tale shudders. Rey loses herself to the feeling, allowing herself to groan his name between clenched teeth. Kylo _finally_ increases his thrusts, pushing her over the edge. Rey shakes as waves of pleasure course through her veins, driving away conscious thought even as she tries to cling to their mental connection.

It's her desperate move in combination with his final thrust which finishes Kylo off. He manages to pull himself out from her before he lets go completely. Thin ropes of his cum slick across her abdomen and the imagery only fuels his release. He pants heavily, his legs and arms suddenly barely able to support him as he leans over her on the bed.

Her voice whispers his name softly, sweetly, and Kylo jerks his head up to look at Rey. Her eyes are still closed and she has a lopsided smile, not a smirk, for once. He doesn't know for how long he stays there, one sticky hand still around himself, but it must have been a while because when Rey does open her eyes, she's already back to smirking.

"I know the view must be stellar, but you don't have to project it to half the galaxy," she teases softly. Kylo curses and pulls himself hastily to a standing position. Rey just continues to smile, but she, too, is reveling in the post-coital bliss.

One hand trails lazily down to her stomach and she frowns at the tacky fluid under her fingertips. "Kylo?" she asks with deadly calmness. He's already on it, pulling towels from the 'fresher to him with a lazy wave of his hand. He gives the first one to her before cleaning himself up.

Once she's free of any potentially staining fluids, Rey makes herself comfortable under Kylo's sheets. He raises a single eyebrow, but otherwise doesn't say anything. The silence between them is awkward and uncomfortable.

Rey fidgets with the edge of the sheet, suddenly worrying that this was a terrible mistake and that she should be running with her tail between her legs instead of lounging in his bed. She chews at her lip, not looking at her mentor. Oh _Force_ he was her _mentor_ and she just screwed him in his own bed.

A crumple of fabric collides with her head and Rey quickly looks up from her pity party. It's one of Kylo's tunic's. He is pulling on a duplicate one, along with underwear. "If you even think about leaving, I'll tie you down and keep you here for the next three days," he says evenly.

She can't help but notice the snatches of images that are floating around in his head of just exactly what he would do in those three days. They're enough to make a Jedi blush, but instead Rey revels in them, sending over a few of her own. "Perhaps I'll take you up on that once the galaxy is conquered," she retorts.

Kylo moves to get on the bed with her, but Rey shakes her head at him. "I need a snack first," she says simply. He gives her a look that says exactly where she can stick her snack, but Rey ignores it. "Some real food, not rations," she details. "And then maybe I'll finish what I started on the couch."

He lets out what could only be described as a whine, but the master of the knights of Ren quickly does as is asked of him. Rey hides her chuckling when he trips putting on his leggings - backwards the first _two_ times - and is careful to conceal her humor in the Force.

Kylo is halfway to the mess before he remembers that they have _droids_ for this kind of work. And when he leaves there he regrets not putting on his mask or at least checking a mirror because if Hux's expression is directed at him then _Force_ his hair must still be a goddamn mess.

Shooting him glare that should terrify a wookie, Kylo marches past the General. The ginger's only response is a biting glare and a thought that he knows Kylo will pick up on. _It wouldn't kill you to remember there is a dress code, regardless of having just finished extracurricular activities._

Kylo stops inches away from Hux, tempted to do something drastic. His will to act on their usual banter is minimal and instead he growls a warning. "If you should ever mention this to _anyone_ , I will make sure the Hux line ends finitely with you in an explosion that will make Starkiller look like a sparkler." With that, Kylo stalks away to collect on Rey's promise. And to bring his apprentice her snack.


End file.
